halofandomcom-20200222-history
Lockout
Lockout is a Halo 2 multiplayer level. It is supposedly an old research lab for the Forerunners. In the icy mountains on Delta Halo, the only way you can get a good view of the ring is by Sword Canceling from down below to someone jumping on a pillar above, flinging you to the top of the level. Once atop the huge structure, drop down at the first part and keep walking down the slope until you reach the back. There, the material of the floor seems to turn more blue, and if you look at the landscape, you see a lot of snow, mountains, and the Halo. Mostly played as a solely close quarters map, because of the nature of the course and map default spawns. It's no less uncommon to have three-man matches than to have ten-man matches; it's simply guaranteed to be more chaotic as more members enter the game. A small room exists on the bottom floor, all with small damaged, Green-Glowing chambers, (possibly Flood Stasis Chambers) and at the end there's a Gravity Lift back to the surface. Basically, Lockout consists of two levels; a higher level and a lower level. Most of the action centers around, well, the center of the level - either the higher or lower level. The towers abutting the center arena are used to get a better view of the course, as well as surprise attacks for people beneath them. There's a room with a Gravity lift on the lower level, which takes you up to the higher level, near the center. It's overall, a very straightforward map, hence its popularity with all duals, and the map default spawns are generally close-quarters minded. Territories *Lift/Top of Lift Tower *Center/Underneath Center *Snipe Tower (right side when coming up Gravity lift) *BR Tower (left side when coming up Gravity lift) *Elbow (connects the lower lift room to Sniper Tower) Tactics #There is a common Superbounce on this map, used to get on top of the Gravity lift tower. Be aware of its existence and predominance in the game. Snipers will use it ad infinitum, and are hard to pick off due to the natural cover it provides. #Dual wielding is a very popular on this level. #In the bottom floor, underneath the center panel of the top level, you can hide in the corners and remain stationary, and surprise and kill anyone whom walks in. Obviously, this has also been rehearsed infinitely, so don't hesitate to chuck a grenade or two in the room before you enter it. Also, check the corners from an approaching hallway before running in. #In Sniper matches, it is common practice to stand at the far end of the course, on the lower level, and snipe people across the level. Since the hall is continuous, there isn't much chance to react to a good sniper. This has given this "hallway" the nickname "Sniper Alley". #The default place for the Sniper Rifle to spawn is at the top of the Sniper Tower. You can easily kill anybody standing up there trying to snipe people by blowing up the explosive barrels at the back of the platform. This will also kill anyone in the turret on the platform. #By default, the Battle Rifle spawns on the top section of the Gravity lift tower, and on the tower opposite the Sniper Tower. Remember it, since in Map Default games, mostly populated by Dual wielding, distance can give you the win. History Lockout appears to be a Forerunner research facility made on Delta Halo to study the Flood. Trivia *This map is haunted by the Ghost of Lockout. Super Jump To do the superjump, go to the BR Tower and face the path entering or exiting and take a left. Stop before the next doorway and crouch where the little tower sticks out of the wall and walk towards it until you can let go of the control stick and you are still crouched. From the crouch, Jump to the ledge and land on it and walk forward a small amount and jump and land right before the crack on the ledge. (Note that you must hold the stick forward while jumping) External Links *Bungie.net Lockout Guide Category:Levels